New Squad 4 member
by Ikutolover93
Summary: Will Captain Ukitake fall in love with the new Girl in squad 4 or will he go after Unohana and leaving Zaraki to trail after the new girl?
1. NEW MEMBERS!

** I do not own bleach but I hope you like the story and sorry about the grammar I'm not that great at it. I don't plan on leaving you to wonder. There will be more than 1 chapter. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**New members!**_

* * *

It was a warm spring day and everything was calm and collected all the captains were off getting ready for the new members to the squads that were to arrive the day after tomorrow. All the captains from Squad 2 to squad 13 were getting the barracks ready. After the two days of preparation and planning the captains were about to welcome there new member as they always did. The captains stood at the entrance to the barracks to greet their new member that had been assigned there

"**_Where are those new arrivals?"_** growled Captain Zaraki as she stood there impatiently  
**"_Aw Kenny they will be here_"** Lt Yachiru said in her usual cheerful self as she looked over his shoulder to keep watch with him.  
**_"They better be worth it, I done need any weaklings that want to be inevitable"_** Kenpachi spoke again

I soon the new arrivals started to flow in to the all the squads. Each squad got a different amount of new recruits based on how many positions were needed to be filled. Both Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake were both pleased for them members they had gained because they came highly recommended as well as highly suited for the positions that they would take over.  
Misaki Asuka was the newest member of squad 4 walked in to the barracks as was greeted by Captain Unohana in person.

Captain Unohana spoke **_"Welcome to squad 4."_**  
Misaki looked at her new captain and bowed before speaking "**_I'm glad to be welcomed in to squad 4 and I will do my best to do every thing in my power to help those who needed it"_**

**_"I know your abilities will be of use especially once Kenpachi gets finished testing his new squad members as well as the ones there" _**Captain Unohana said with distaste in her voice

**_"I will be ready captain" _**Misaki said after taking in what the captain had said  
Unohana nodded and headed to her private quarters with a folder on Misaki which she was planning to read over. Once in her room she sat down and took out the school records

**School Record Classified**

Name:

Misaki Asuka

Age:

218 (looks about 18)

Gender:

Female

Appearance:

Long flowing sliver hair that is usually left down but when she is caring for an injured patent is in a long pony tail that goes down her back; She had beautiful blue eyes and beautiful and fair skin.

Personality:

Skills and abilities

Fighting skills: A Very skilled fighter .Can make use of both close and long range attack and fighting methods.  
Kido: did very well in Kido but excellent in healing Kido even caught the eye of Tenjiro Kirinji a captain in the squad zero who came out to what she could do

Zanpakuto

Shikai: Shiro Kaze Ryu (white wind dragon)

Bankai: Shiro Shōmei Ryu Ten no (white lighting dragon of heaven )

Other:Created 2 new healing Kidos that have not been tested the kidos are unknown

Unohana looked at the other information that was in there and wondered why Tenjiro Kirinji would be interested.

**_"what makes this girl so special"_** she said aloud to her self

Just as she closed the folder a Hell butterfly landed on her  
**_"Kenpachi you do this every time new members come" _**she said with Growl and stood up heading to send squad 4 members to collect the injured and severely wounded.

Unohana dispatched 2 groups to gather the severely wounded members of squad 11

**_"Misaki I want you to start treating the ones that are brought back here" _**Unohana said as she passed by her.

**_" yes Captain Unohana " _**she said without hesitation Flash stepped to get thing ready for the arriving patents.

* * *

**more will come. let me know what you think please. love to hear your thoughts. Chapter 2 will soon be here.  
Hope you enjoy.  
**


	2. Rumors

_Arthur's note: I was listing to Blown Away when I was thing on the plot for this second chapter._

_Also I do not own or make money off of Bleach but I'm here to make readers happy and enjoy the thrill of their imagination. I also encourage my reader, viewers and followers to make their own._

_**The Roomers have begun **_

As two groups of the relief squad were sent to get Kenpachi's injured squad members Unohana taichou pulled Misaki aside.

"_**I want you to be ready for surgeries" she**_ said with a hint of worry in her voice as she looked toward the door where the injured would come.  
_**"Do not worry I will do anything I can to help them**_" Misaki said and looked at the other squad members standing at the ready.

Within a few minutes several stretchers were brought and taken to rooms for immediate treatment. The two stood there when Misaki noticed something; the rooms were full and there were still more to come. Misaki slipped from her captain's side and hurried to her room which was near the treatment room, she cleaned her stuff up and put it in to a closet since she did not have that much. She stuck her head out of the door,

"_**Bring them here, there is enough room for 5 patents"**_ she called to them.

Unohana looked around confused for a moment but said nothing as the relief groups brought them in and left to get cots to put them on. Misaki started to work on the injured. Other members came in to help to get them stable so that they would be able to go back to their squad in to 2-3 days of rest.

The night gave way to the new day as most of the healers had gone to bed leaving only a few to tend to the remaining squad 11 members Misaki was one of the few that was still up tending to them.  
_**" I need to put his condition in the charts and check on the ones in the other room" **_she said to herself out loud, as she worked on the charts.  
A voice came out of no were _**"who are you walking to Misaki?"**_  
Misaki looked up in surprises as she saw her captain putting on her haori _**"Unohana taichou how long have you been there, and did you sleep well"**_

"_**I slept well, and I have not been here long "**_she said with calmness in her voice as she looked in on the injured that were still there.

"_**Have you been up all night"**_ she finally said as she nodded in approval to all her squad members' hard work.  
_**"yes I have, I did not want to fall asleep until I know they were no longer in danger, there is only one I have had to change his bandages 2 in the last 4 hours"**_ she replied to her taichou.  
_**"Who is it so I can take a look at him"**_ she asked as she looked at the other charts.  
_**"I have his chart now. I'm just filling it"**_ she said handing the chart to her captain and headed off to check on the others before the other members got up to care from them. Unohana taichou took the chart and looked over it before heading to the room to check on him. _**"How do you feel to day Koga-Chan?" **_she asked without looking up from the chart.

"_**Unohana taichou I was expecting the girl from before the one who changed my bandages" **_he said trying to hide the shock in his voice for he did not trying to be rude to her knowing she meant well.

"_**Why do you request someone who is new to the squad and not as experienced as the others?"**_ she asked out of curiosity and looked at him  
_**" the reason I ask is when she was re-rapping my wounds it was not like the others she personally make sure that the wounds are healed properly , I could feel it when she was using the healing kido just before leaving"**_ he said to Unohana taichou. He looked her in the eyes without hesitating.  
She looked at him before she spoke again **"I will have her treat you while you in here then" **

Koga looked at her in surprise and nodded in thanks and watched Unohana head toward the door then turned back to look at him with her sweet but deadly smile _**" if you do not stop messing with your wounds you will have more to worry about than just having Misaki changing your bandages, am I clear" **_she said to him. Koga gulped "_**y- yes mam"**_ he said as he watched her walked out and he sighed in relief for he just realized he was holding his breath. After leaving Koga's room she looked around for Misaki. _**"Now where did she get off to "**_she said out loud? Soon a smell filled the air in the squad 4 barracks. Unohana stopped when she smelled cooking spice. Everyone mouth began to water including captain Unohana's who knew exactly were the smell was coming from and headed toward it. As she got closer the smell of spices and herbs got stronger as soon as she got to the door she stomach growled making her blush slightly. In the squad 4 kitchen there was a huge table full of food one for each person in squad 4 with enough food to fill them. Unohana saw her vice-captain Isane her new 3rd seat Misaki and her seventh seat cooking in the kitchen. _**"Something smells delicious may I ask whose idea this was ?" **__she_ said as she looked at the three. Isane and the 7th seat jumped and looked at her captain "_**TAICHOU!"**_ they said at the same time. The only one who did not move but to stir a pot of fresh herbs and spices was Misaki. _**"can you answer me Isane?"**_ Unohana asked her Lt. The Lt gulped and looked at her captain _**"Misaki came up with the idea and her skills are far better than mine when it comes to cooking" **_she said then took over the stirring for Misaki. Misaki washed her hands and looked at the captain

"_**I was hoping you would not find out until it was almost done cooking but it can't be helped now"**_ she said and chopped some herbs to add to the soup then looked up at the captain and handed her a napkin to wipe her mouth. Unohana took the napkin and wiped her mouth, slightly embarrassed.

"_**Well I hope this is as good as it smells. May I ask what's in it?" **_she asked and looked at Misaki_**. **_

"_**Well it's a family recipe that has been pass down for 50 generations and it will remain a secrets my family has called it the soup of life for what I do not know, but it's made with all freshly grown produce, nothing that has been processed, also I don't want to give up everything about me just yet**_." Misaki replied and added the last bit of spices to it and started to stir it again as the others started putting bowls on to the trays that would to the patients. Unohana looked at her a bit surprised.

"_**Well that is true, that reminds me, you will be tending to Koga until he is released"**_ Unohana taichou finally said, turned, and walked out dabbing at her mouth. The last bit of the cooking was quiet except for the sounds of movement and bowls being put on carts to leave the kitchen once they were filled.

"_**Lt. you can take these to the first 6 rooms while me and him can get the last few"**_ she said as she filled each bowl. Before long each injured and non-injured were full. Unohana taichou was quite surprised on how good it was, filling and granting new energy. She began to write down notes about the 3rd seat and noticed there had been a Great Nobel clan that was dedicated to medicine , and healing and could make some of the best medicine's the soul society had ever known.

"_**Is it possible that the hire survive the horrific destruction of the clan all those years ago? If so then this girl has healing abilities far beyond my own and their fighting skills were not that bad at all,"**_ she said to herself.

Once every thing was finished and put away. The squad went to sleep. The night passed by quickly the new day began. Once everyone was up working they noticed that all the squad 11 members were healed and were heading back to their squad, even the squad 4 members noticed a burst in their healing kido that included Unohana Taichou. Misaki walked out of her room and looked at the others

"W_**hat's going on?**_" she asked and looked at the others. One of the other seated officers looked at her

"_**All squad 11 members are healed" **_she said confusion and surprise mixed in her voice.

"_**Is that not a good thing they are healed?**_" she replied back to the 6 seat when she saw her captain and bowed to her,

"_**Good morning Unohana Taichou hope you slept well."**_ Misaki said to her captain after a few moments. All the squad 4 members went and started cleaning the room for the next injured or sick. While everyone was cleaning Unohana gathered some herbs then headed for squad 13, and Ukitake, to help keep his illness from flaring up. Misaki noticed that the captain had disappeared and though noting of it and went on cleaning.

As Unohana taichou headed toward Ukitake taichou's Squad barracks, when she heard the Lt. of squad 8 Nanao Ise and another squad 8 member taking. She stopped to see what they were talking about.

"_**Did you hear all the squad all members that were in squad 4 were healed overnight and none of them know how it happened?"**_ Nanao said to the 3rd seat.

"_**That's scary is it possible that some one out of the Idaina hīrā survived that great destruction all those years back, they were the only clan that could do this kind of healing"**_ he said to the Lt. _**"maybe there is something in the archives about the clan but most of the information is restricted so that only the captains can get that kind of information. I do not know if the captain will get that information" **_she replied to him and started off toward her office. Unohana began to wonder more about Misaki as she headed over to the squad 13 barracks with Ukitake's medicine. Ukitake was sitting outside sipping on a fresh cup of hot tea and watching everything buzz with life when Unohana appeared before him

"_**Good morning, what a beautiful day is it not Unohana taichou?"**_ He said with gentle and caring voice.

"_**It is Ukitake taichou, I'm here bringing you more of your medication and ask you something if you do not mind"**_ she said still pondering over what Lt. Ise had said before. Ukitake looked at as worry crossed his face.

"_**Is it something to do with the Idaina Hīrā Clan and the rumors that have been going around because of the mysterious healing of the squad 11 members" **_he asked.

She looked up at him surprised, slightly annoyed. _**"Yes it does and I'm wondering if one of my squad members are of that clan, but make me wonders is how the member of the clan survived for the only heir to that clan was said to have been killed like the rest of the clan"**_ She said with a sigh then looked in to his green eyes with her blue eyes. She held his gaze for what seemed like forever before she broke it and looked at the bag she was holding. Ukitake looked at her and spoke "T_**here is a possibly that the heir survived and servant of that clan was able to swoop out with the new born heir and fled with all the information they would need to teach the infant**_" he said and looked into her worried eyes and placed his hand on hers. Jushiro looked at her and smiled.

"_**The thing is what will happen if it is true there is an heir to the Idaina Hīrā clan?" **_she said and looked out in to the garden that was starting to fill with color from the blooming flowers. Ukitake pulled her into his arms letting her lean her head against his chest.

"_**That I do not know"**_ he said with a sigh for what she said was true, what would they do if there was an heir to the clan. A sigh escaped Unohana's lips as she longed for this moment to last forever but she know it would not. She pulled away and looked at Ukitake he knows what she meant so he let her go. She got up and went back to her squad to think. It would not be long before a mission would be given a few of the squad members.


	3. Mission

_Author's note:_

_I so not make money off of but I do hope you all enjoy the stories and chapters._

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The mission**_

At the break of dawn head captain Yamamoto sent out 6 hell butterflies to 6 selected squad members: Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, Renji Abarai, Momo Hinamori, Isane Kotetsu, and Misaki Asuka. Once all had received the message they went to the head captain wanting to know what was going on. The group of 6 did not waste any time they shunpoed, it did not take long for the first two captains to arrive, soon followed by Renji, Momo, Misaki and Isane. Renji spoke up "D_**o any of you know why we were summoned to the head captain's office?"**_ everyone looked at him with the same look on their faces. Captain Ukitake soon broke the silence _**"None of us know why we were summoned here but we will soon find out"**_ he said. Suddenly the great doors to the head captain's office opened allowing the group of six to enter the room. The looked at the head captain once inside and the doors were shut. All six of them stood there waiting for their captain – commander to speak. _**"I can see you all are wondering why I have called you all here in private at this time, and whatever is said must not leave his room" **_Yamamoto taichou said in a gruff voice as he peered at them through his narrowed eyes. Everyone in the room knew not to argue with him. Misaki looked at the head captain as he turned away from them and looked out the window _**"Speak your mind Misaki Asuka, for your questions will not be answered if you do not ask" **_ he said without looking at her for he had seen the curiosity in her eye when she first walked in to the office. Misaki's cheeks slightly turned pink from embarrassment _**"Hai, I was wondering what this mission was about, for it's a bit odd to have 2 captains, 3 Lt., and a third seat on a mission, 5 high ranked and a low ranked. It does not make sense to me"**_ she said as she saw the faces of the other standing there wondering the same thing, why was a 3rd seat there. The head captain looked at them again _**"I put you here because of your healing kido, there are more important things to details you must know about your mission" **_he said as he walked to his desk and sat down and folded his hands until they rested on top of each other in a serious manner then looked at them. _**"Something is going on in the world of the living; I believe the Quincy's are up to something and I want them to be watched, the two squad 4 members will be placed in the hospitals as nurses, the other members will do as you see fit, and report in to me"**_ he said with danger hinting in his voice. No one said anything, they nodded. _**"You're dismissed"**_ he said to everyone. Jushiro and Shunsui were the first to leave the room followed by Renji and Momo. As Isane and Misaki were about to leave when the Head Captain spoke _**"You two. I want to talk in private about this mission"**_ he said in a much calmer but strict voice. The two squad 4 member turned to face him with a confused look on their faces and waited to hear what he had to say. _**"while you two are working at the hospital you need to wear something that will keep the quincies from getting too suspicious, I have squad 12 working on a anklet for you Misaki and a necklace for you Isane. So as long as you are within sensing range of a Quincy they must be worn at all time is that clear?"**_ he said to the two women who stood before him.

"_**Hai taichou will pick them up before we leave"**_ they said as he dismissed them and they went to get what they were ordered to. Every one packed what they needed and headed to the senkaimon to meet the other 4 group member. Once everything was in order they headed to the world of the living for the mission. No one said a thing on the way to the world of the living. It was a quick trip. Once in the world of the living everyone went to get their gigi and from there went their own way. Misaki and Isane were the last to their gigis. Kisuke stopped them before they left for he had been briefed on their mission so he had to create an electronic and paper trail of the two of them to get them in to the hospitals. So far things were going as planed but for how long no one knew. Once everything was set up they went to see if there was a place open for them to rent. There was a nice place 3 blocks from a hospital that had a water front view. Misaki nodded to Isane as they contacted the owner and got the place. Once every one was settled in to their places thing got rolling. Misaki and Isane put in applications to the hospitals to work at some of them. The two had to wait to see which hospital needed them or would take them. Both were experienced at what they did. Over the next few weeks everyone was doing their own thing to keep tabs on the Quincy. Misaki was asked to show up at the hospital the next day at 14:00 for the head surgeon wanted to see how good she was under pressure as well how good she was with 500 hours of experience under her belt.

The next day Misaki got up and got ready her long silver hair was pulled back in a bun and she put a white blouse and a pair of black pants with a pair of decent dress shoes. She arrived at the hospital one hour before she was due to make a good impression on the ones wanting to hire her. The surgeon was a tall handsome man with blue gray eyes, short silver-blue hair and a well-toned body that could make any girl go crazy.

"_**You must be Dr.**____**Kazuki, the head surgeon"**_ she said showing none of the nervousness she felt. He looked at her a bit surprised _**"Well this is odd. You know who I am but I don't know who you are"**_ he said looking from the application and looked her in the face _**"I'm sorry I am Misaki Asuka, I have read all your research papers and your surgical logs that you had published"**_ she said and looked back at him. She looked at her with a thoughtful glance a little more than what others would have gotten. He finally spoke after several long minutes _**"You're hired**__**, be here tomorrow I'm putting you as the lead surgeon on a heart transplant patient 08:00 so be scrubbed in and ready also"**_ he said looking at her. She smiled and took his hand shook it "_**I will be ready and looking forward"**_ she said the next few weeks went by fast everyone was blending in but soon all the quincy's and the soul reapers would be on up rooted from the peace.


	4. Supprise Attack

Chapter 4 Surprise Attack

Arthur's note: please leave me commits on the story or leave me ideas for a chapters thanks.

Also sorry for not posting a new chapter in so ling I got busy. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The group of shinigami had finally settled in after a few weeks of trying to get into routine of where they would be working and staying. That morning at 1100 hours Misaki had to scrub in for a major surgery. She had gotten up and gotten ready getting her self a cup of coffee and something to eat before leaving the house in Isane's care since she had the next two days off and she needed the much needed rest and could do as she pleased when she awoke. Before Misaki left the house she left her a note telling she had free rain over the house until she got back from work. Misaki left the house heading to the hospital for it was already 10:30, she she made quick pace before she was late. It did not take long for her to get there and start to scrub in for the surgery. Just as she was about to finish up and dry her hands off an explosion shook the whole wing that she was in so hard it knocked her feet from under her as well as cause some of the walls to collapses. Once the shaking was over she got up, looked around and ran out the door people were screaming and running for the exits she looked around as they evacuated many of the of the patients as quickly as possible. Instead of running out she ran in the opposite direction to see what had caused the explosion. As she reached the second floor the air was thick with dust she looked around trying to see through it but with no luck. She covered her face with a surgery mask so she could breath the air safely with out coughing or breathing in the bad air. As she walked in to the destroyed second floor she heard a moan of pain coming from somewhere but she could not see were for all the dust still in the air. Misaki walked deeper in until she her the groan of and then saw a hand from under some of the rubble she started working to get who ever it was out with out leaving her gigai but it was becoming impossible to do so** "Sorry head captain I know you told me not to but something is off "**she said removing the anklet and got out of her gigai and started removing the rubble from who ever it was only to realize it was her boss Dr. Kazuki. Dr. Kazuki was not just a doctor he was a top notch Quincy the army that attacked the soul society before she was a member of the thirteen court guards. Misaki finally got him unpinned from under the rubble and got back in to her gigai and went over and picked him up and headed out feeling traces of spiritual pressure that were different from normal hollows she could not place her finger on it. With out delaying any more Misaki carried him toward the stairs she came from in hopes of getting out before any thing else fell or blew up while they were in there. She raced toward down the first flight of stairs and landed on the platform between the first and second floor and was on about to take a step when a steel support beep was impaled in the wall in front of her like a dart in a dart board. She stopped in the nick of time **"Shit!**" she yelped as she lost footing and fell down the steps hitting the ground floor. **"Maybe this would be funnier if it had not been a near death experience, and not me falling down the stairs**" Misaki whimpered as she got to her feet and picked up her boss and headed to the door playing 'dodge the giant steel beams' at the same time. Every where she ran with Dr. Kazuki there was a stream of random beams throw their way. Finally after fifteen minutes of playing dodge beams she made it out to a waiting EMS. She looked around glad to see that everyone was out safe and sound. Misaki pulled out her com-link and contacted the other five shinigami **"We have a problem and need to meet up at the shop"** she said and hung up and headed there asap


End file.
